Secrets Behind Enemy Lines
by Rarely Written
Summary: In the middle of a battle for Camelot Merlin get struck down. What is Morgana's reaction and what does it mean for the future? Mergana fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it's Rarely Written here.**

**This is my first attempt at something other than an oneshot. So I hope its ok. Enjoy the story.**

Morgana

My scream echoed across the battlefield. I could only watch as one of our soldiers slid his sword inside Merlin's stomach. All my rage drained out of me. All my hate, all my anger, everything but pure horror was gone.

_What have I done?_

I ran. Everyone I passed stopped fighting and watched. Arthur had his sword pointed threatening at me, but seeing my expression, lowered it. No one made a move to stop me from dropping to my knees beside the fallen warrior.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry," I whispered.

Tears gathered in my eyes as his struggled to open.

"Morgana…"

His voice was a raspy whisper. A reminder of what I had done. That he was dying. As if the gaping wound wasn't enough.

_What have I lost?_

"I never wanted this."

He chuckled, frowning when it hurt him more. A tear escaped me. Silently it slid down my cheek.

"Okay, yes I did… But I didn't know…."

I didn't know what? That it would hurt? That this wasn't what I wanted? That I loved him?

_How did this happen?_

The barrier broke, tears ran freely. I did nothing to stop them. My heart was broken, I would never be whole again.

"This is my fault."

I was shaking my head before he was finished. This was my fault, I was to blame. This was all on me. Before I could tell him this he was speaking.

"If I had helped you… If I could've saved you… Shown you that you weren't alone."

Each word was a struggle for him. I could see the pain in both his stomach and heart. I was the cause for both, but his guilt was wrongly placed. I knew he was referring to the fact he didn't tell me what he was. Something that I have always refused to speak, even think of. The knowledge I pretended didn't exist. The knowledge of his magic.

"I always knew Merlin."

He stared, disbelief written across his face. I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I could sense it from the beginning. I saw how you saved Arthur from Lady Helen, really saw. And I… I still betrayed you. Still blamed you from when you chose to protect Camelot… from me."

_Why was I so stupid?_

He raised his hand and stroked my cheek, leaving a trail of blood.

"I forgive you."

The words I didn't deserve, the words I needed so much. I took his hands as my tears fell even faster, making it impossible to speak. I could feel his heart slowing, we both knew he was going to die. I didn't have the power to save him.

The solution barged into the front of my mind. It screamed at me for not seeing it before. I could save him. Merlin could live. I tightened the grip on his hand and closed my eyes. I reached out with my magic, searching for his. His magic was so pure, so powerful. It ran through his very veins. It was so familiar, as if our magic was kin. They embraced like long lost friends and I felt my heart slow to match Merlin's pace.

Pain flared. I gasped as a sword pierced my stomach. There was so much pain. I fell forward, my hands still connected with Merlin's.

_Why wasn't I quicker?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this fic. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you continue to enjoy it. **

**On with the story…**

Arthur

I was running. One second they were crying, the next gasping in pain. They weren't even touched. Morgause reached them faster than I by aid of magic. My first reaction was relief, Merlin was still breathing. He was still alive. My second was instant defence as Morgause was defiantly about to change that!

"Don't touch them!"

Gaius was pushing his way through the crowd. The whole battle had stopped to watch Merlin die, or rather Morgana's reaction to it, and now they were at a clear lost as what to do.

"What have you done?" Morgause hissed.

"Morgana did this herself, you saw it as clear as I," Gaius was confident, "to move them now would bring death to both."

"What did she do?" I asked.

"She's trying to heal him."

Hope. Hope that I haven't felt in so long. Hope in magic. If it could save Merlin… but it was evil! I was always told… but if it saved Merlin.

"This is not simple healing charm. This is more…" Morgause was muttering.

She went to stroke her sister's hair but pulled back as soon as she touched, as if burned. The look on her face one of disbelief.

"What have you done?"

The unconscious Morgana did not reply, or even show any sign that she heard her.

"If you want Morgana to survive then they need to remain untouched, the connection cannot be broken," Gaius explained, almost pleaded, to Morgause.

Finally she relented, "We call a truce. Both our armies back off. Once they awaken we all leave to fight another day."

I nodded. In no time at all the only ones left on the battlefield was Morgause, Gaius, Morgana, Merlin and I. Night fell on us and still no change. A fire was lit and we all huddled around it. No one dared to speak. Every nerve in my body was on alert. Gaius was the only one of the three to fall into a slumber.

"I still don't really understand," I muttered.

"That much is clear," Morgause sneered.

"Do you? I mean, you understand magic. What the hell is Morgana doing?"

I don't know why I was talking to Morgause. She looked away from the fire to gaze at her sister. I followed her example. Both Merlin and Morgana looked peaceful, as if they were only asleep. I could feel the magic humming around them, some complex magic doing its work.

"The truth, Pendragon, is that I don't understand what she is doing. No ordinary healing spell would do this. The old man is hiding something."

I looked at Morgause and saw the truth in her words.

"I also don't understand why?" She continued.

Her frustration at this fact was like the magic humming around Morgana and Merlin, I could feel it. The difference was that her frustration was something I understood. Part of me wanted to comfort her. At this moment it didn't matter that I was Prince Regent and she was a sorceress. Right in that second all that mattered was that people we cared about were injured. But the other part of me, the much stronger part of me, could never forget that she was my enemy. Before I could contemplate this new, and strange, relationship with Morgause, Morgana awoke with a gasp. Gaius was jolted awake by the sound. There was a tense moment before everyone began speaking at once.

"Are you alright, sister?"  
"Don't let go of his hand!"

"Why isn't Merlin waking up?"

Morgana said nothing through this, but stared wide eyed at us all. We finally shut up and watched her look around. When her eyes fell on Merlin she gasped once more.

"W w what? Gaius, what's going on?"

I thought it odd that she would turn to Gaius when her sister was right there. Perhaps it was habit.

"My Lady, you cast a spell. Do you remember?"

Morgana shook her head quickly. I glanced at Morgause, she watched this scene intently. Watching for clues as to why her sister would do this.

"I didn't cast any spells."

"Morgana, we saw you do it," Morgause said gently.

"I'm not Morgana."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again!**

**Thanks for all the story alerts and favourites and reviews! It's more than I could've hoped for. And if your one of those people who are reading it but only reading it, thanks for that too! This story is for pure enjoyment. I enjoy writing it and I want you to enjoy reading it. **

**So on with the story…**

Merlin

As if dying wasn't enough. Now I wake up in Morgana's body!

"What do you mean, you're not Morgana?" Arthur asked me.

I could see the mistrust in his eyes. It kind of hurt, but I understood that it wasn't me he mistrusted but the body I'm in.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked.

The look on Morgause's face was priceless. I would have laughed had I been in any other situation.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, it's me. But how…" I trailed off.

"What have you done to my sister?" Morgause hissed.

"This is simply a side effect of the spell, it will wear off soon," Gaius explained.

Relief flooded through me, but I still didn't understand what happened. Morgana had done a spell? What sort of spell would place me in her body?

"So you're Merlin?" Arthur questioned.

I nodded.

"Prove it."

I considered this. How to prove that I'm me to the prat…

"When you were about to get married and you didn't know what to do I gave you advice and you asked how I became so knowledgeable and I told you I'd read it in a book."

Arthur watched me, trying to sense some kind of lie. I could tell he wasn't convinced so I abandoned private conversation and tried something else.

"The meaning of clot pole in two words, Prince Arthur. When you ran away with Sophia I had to knock you out with a piece of wood to get you back to Camelot. When I met you I knew you were an ass I just didn't know you were a royal one. Do you need me to continue prat?"

Arthur grinned, "Always said you were a girl."

I rolled my eyes.

"What have you done with Morgana?" Morgause hissed again.  
"Merlin hasn't done anything…" Gaius began.

They began to argue. I closed my eyes, trying my best to block them out. Where was Morgana? Was she in my body? If she was then why wasn't she awake? That's when I noticed a flutter against my mind. I focused on it.

_Morgana kissed me as if she needed me to breath, and I kissed her back with the same enthusiasm._

What the hell was that? The image came and went in a flash, so fast that I wondered if I imagined it. But then it happened again.

_I pressed her against the wall. My hands trailing down her body._

This time I felt a flood of emotions that weren't my own. I could feel the heat of the moment as if it were happen right now.

_I kissed her neck. Morgana's hands slipped under my shirt._

I opened my eyes as quick as I could. My cheeks burned red. Morgause and Gaius were still arguing and Arthur was watching me with a curious expression on his face.

"Morgana's sleeping," I called over the noise.

They all went quiet.

"How do you know that?" Morgause questioned.

"You're blushing Merlin."

Count on Arthur to state the obvious. I rolled my eyes at him, trying my best not to think of Morgana's dreams. Instead I answered Morgause's question.

"I can feel her… I think we're both in her body. She's fluttering at the edge of my mind."

Arthur frowned, slowly he approached me. Both Gaius and Morgause did the same.

"How is that possible?" She whispered.

We all turned to Gaius, "It's simply a side effect of the spell."

"Is this spell a common spell, you know, back when it was legal?" I questioned.

He hesitated, which was my answer.

"You have no real idea on what's going on, do you?" I asked.

Gaius sighed, "It's never been performed in my lifetime."

Everyone was quiet. I felt really uneasy, what had Morgana gotten us into? Arthur, as if sensing my discomfort, spoke to take my mind off troubling thoughts in a very Arthur way.  
"More important that all that, what was making you blush?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone!**

**Thanks again for your support with this story. I had hoped that this chapter would be up by now, but I guess a chapter a day was too good to last **

**On with the story…**

Arthur

Merlin drifted back to sleep a few hours ago and hasn't woken since. Gaius did the same after telling us that Merlin sleeping was a good thing. Morgause hasn't shown any signs of tiredness and so neither have I. Though Morgause didn't look as if she was going to go back on her word. She was deep in thought, her eyes never straying from the fire. My gaze altered from the two sleeping forms to her.

"Wake the old man," Morgause snapped.

I glared at her.

"Wake him, or I will."

"Let him rest," I said, shifting my hand to my sword.

Morgause glared back at me, daring me to try. I didn't but I warned her silently what would happen if she tried to go against my will. Finally she huffed, crossed her arms and explained, "I need to know what Morgana has done. Gaius obviously knows yet he keeps it from us. Why? What is he hiding?"

Truth was I hadn't even thought about Gaius hiding something from me. I assumed it was a complex healing spell, Gaius had hinted at that. But now Morgause had mentioned it seemed that Gaius was indeed hiding something.

"Gaius wouldn't keep information that might harm Merlin from me."

I was confident in that, Gaius loved Merlin. He would be okay. However a light appeared in Morgause's eyes. I recognised it. She'd just understood something and considering what she'd been puzzling over I guessed she'd gotten her answer.

"Would he keep information from you if telling you might harm Merlin?"

I froze. I knew the answer to that. Gaius would do anything for Merlin. I didn't stop Morgause from shaking Gaius awake this time.

"What? Are they awake?" He asked.

"Does Merlin have magic?"

Morgana

I stirred to find my hand still clasped in Merlin's. Arthur was shouting at someone. I was too tired to understand what he was saying. I sighed, I had to wake up to this? I was having such a good dream.

"Sire, please listen to me…"

"I'm not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!"

I wonder what had gotten Arthur so mad? I forced my eyes open to see Arthur was shouting at Gaius. My sister stood in silence, a smile playing on her mouth. What was going on? No one noticed that I was awake.

"You knew! You let him! How could you? I trusted you!"

"Sire…"

Gaius looked scared. I've never seen him look so scared. It didn't seem to faze Arthur, who wouldn't even let him finish a sentence.

"He was like a son to you! And you let him turn EVIL!"

WHAT? Was he talking about Merlin?

"Stop right there."

Gone was the fear. Now he was outraged.

"Merlin is not, and never has been, evil."

"But…"

"No! He has done nothing but serve you, and if I hear those words cross your lips again…" Gaius let the threat hang in the air. It reminded me of being very small, when one of us said or did something very very wrong.

"But he has magic."

I sat up so fast that my head spun. Arthur knew? How? What did that mean for Merlin? All eyes turned to me.

"I have a bone to pick with you!" Arthur stated, striding towards me.

Now that he couldn't rage at Gaius he wanted to shout at me. Since when did I let him do that? I pushed my chin up and glared.

"And I have one with you!"

Arthur hesitated for a moment. I used that to my advantage.

"What is this about Merlin having magic? How does that automatically make him evil? If you feel that way you can leave right now and _I'll_ take care of him!"

Morgause rushed forward then, a grin on her face, "Sister, you're awake!"

I smiled in response. Arthur deflated. He turned his back on me and stalked over to the fire.

"What is going on?"

Gaius stood awkwardly a short distance from us. I could sense he knew that the worst of it was not over, that would be saved for when Merlin wakes.

"How did this happen?"

Morgause frowned as she explained, "You must've known of Merlin's magic, otherwise you would not have been able to use the spell. I realised that this was no ordinary healing spell

And through that I discovered that he must have magic. Arthur then decided to yell about it. But I must ask, if you knew of his magic why did you not tell me. We could've saved him long ago."

I gave her a sad smile. I knew that this was not how Merlin wanted this to come out. I felt for him.

"Because he wouldn't have wanted to be saved."

Arthur turned to look at me, Gaius smiled and Morgause looked confused. I explained further, "Even if Arthur left now, told him never to return to Camelot he wouldn't join us. He would stay in the shadows, just out of sight, to protect Camelot and its Prince. No matter what he lost, he will always be loyal to Camelot."

Silence followed my words. I watched as they sunk in. Morgause doubted me, I could see that. Only time would convince her. Arthur looked more confused than he ever had been in his life.

"But… but he chose to practice magic… he knew it was against the law…"

I smiled at my half-brother, a peace offering in this troubled time. He accepted and gave me a small smile in return.

"That is something you will need to ask him, but he had magic before he met you. I saw him save you from Lady Helen with it."

Arthur's eyes widened, as did Morgause's.

"But sister, if you knew he was loyal to Camelot, why did you heal him?"

I opened my mouth but I could not get a reply. How could I explain that seeing Merlin dying made me regret everything? How could I tell her that I have loved him all this time, but just not known? I couldn't.

"Does Merlin… know about this?" Arthur questioned.

I frowned, "How the hell should I know that?"

Arthur shifted uncomfortably, "When Merlin woke up…"

"He woke up?"

Arthur nodded, "Yea… and when he did he knew that you were still sleep. He could sense you… or something."

I closed my eyes and tried to do as Arthur described. I found nothing but my own mind. I searched for what felt like an age. I could feel the others getting restless. I was about to give up when I slammed into a wall. I poked it and sensed how weak it was. I wasn't sure if it was because of the spell or because he was injured. I should respect his privacy… I shouldn't keep poking at it, trying to get a sense of what it hid.

_You do not want to see what lies beyond._

I yelped in surprise. Merlin's voice sounded so sad, tired. He wasn't awake, but it was second nature to him to protect others.

_You don't have to do everything alone._

As soon as I thought the words the wall came crashing down and images flooded my mind.

_Arthur lay in Merlin's arms. His breath had stopped. Blood soaked his torso and tears streaked down his face. Arthur was dead… he had failed._

I barely had time to recover from the swirl of sadness when another scene hit me.

_There was fire everywhere. It scorched his flesh and drew screams from his lips. Arthur stood, stone faced beside Uthur as Merlin burned below. But the greatest pain wasn't caused by the fire, but the hatred in Arthur's eyes._

I could feel tears forming in my eyes as the scene changed again.

_Merlin walked through a field of bodies. The Great Dragon flew overhead. He had caused this. A cold satisfaction rested in his heart. _

"_You have done well."_

_I spoke to him from across the field. I was dressed darkly, my face pale. He turned to look at me, his expression unreadable. Without warning his eyes burned gold and I screamed. My slow, painful death brought a smile to his lips. He revelled in pain. Death followed him like a constant companion. Merlin was a monster._

I pulled myself away before the next scene could start. Tears rushed down my cheeks for I knew these nightmares were nothing new. They haunted him for many nights before this.

"Morgana? Sister?" Morgause was worried.

I forced a smile, "Merlin's asleep."

"Why are you crying?" Arthur asked.

I took a deep breath before I explained, "He wasn't having any pleasant dreams. In answer to your earlier question I doubt Merlin knows anything beyond his own nightmares right now."

"Nightmares?" Gaius asked.

I sensed his worry but I knew Merlin wouldn't want his darkest fears on display so I lied, "He has just been stabbed. He almost died. It's enough to scare anyone."

Arthur nodded absentmindedly. I worried about where his thoughts might be leading him. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. I'd never felt so tired…

"It's the spell," Morgause explained, "You will need to sleep for it to complete."

I nodded and lay back down. Rather than curl up on the ground alone I cuddled into Merlin's chest, being careful to avoid the wound. I knew the others were watching me but I couldn't care. Once this spell was over, our truce was over. Once that was over I would never see Merlin again unless on a battlefield. I pushed these troubled thoughts from my mind as I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it's taken so long. There's no excuse, I've been lazy. Sorry. Enjoy.**

Arthur

Merlin had magic. How could he betray me like this? After everything we've been through… but Morgana said he's always had it. He's been lying this whole time. Who is he?

I had been staring at Merlin for an hour now. The sun was beginning to rise. Gaius was hadn't fallen asleep since we'd woken him last. He too, was staring at Merlin but, unlike me, the look was one full of love and worry. He loved Merlin. He trusted Merlin. He _broke the law_ for Merlin. Morgause was staring at Morgana. I could tell her thoughts weren't on Morgana though. She too was thinking of Merlin. How lucky for her, she gets another sorcerer for her cause, I lose a friend. How is this fair? Why, oh why Merlin must you be magic? Why couldn't you just be Merlin?

When the first rays of light touched the sleeping part they awoke with a start. Somehow I knew this meant the spell was over. It had done its job, Merlin was healed. My Merlin was lost.

Morgause wrapped her sister into a hug and Merlin hugged Gaius.

"Never ever give me such a scare again, my boy, you hear me?"

I stood in silence as Merlin whispered back. I had no idea what he said, but it made Gaius laugh. Merlin turned to me with a smile. I looked away.

"Merlin, many things changed while you were asleep."

Morgause had started her speech, I would never see Merlin again.

"Sister…" Morgana tried but Morgause spoke over her.

"You are no longer welcome in Camelot. It is time to take your place among your kin."

Silence. I dared not look at Merlin. I couldn't see him as an enemy. Not yet. It would break my heart.

"What… are you talking about?" Merlin asked slowly.

"Arthur has learned of you magic, the only reason you are alive is a truce he agreed to. You must come with us, we will protect you. I can teach you as I have taught Morgana. You no longer need to hide who you are. It's time for you to return home."

I could lie. It was possible. I could say I have no problem with it. He would believe me and I could kill him before he became another enemy. The thought made me shudder. I couldn't kill him, not yet. Not until he does something unforgivable as Morgana has done. Only then would I be able to live with myself.

"I see…"

There was something in Merlin's voice I didn't understand. He wasn't relieved or happy. He didn't even sound sad. I didn't understand at all. I couldn't help myself, I looked at him. He was staring at me. His face was unreadable. I wonder what mine showed.

"Well then… I guess I only have one option."

I swallowed. Here it comes. Merlin turned and looked at Morgana.

"Thank you for saving my life."

"It was my pleasure. I'll miss you."

Merlin raised an eyebrow and Morgana laughed, "I am not as deluded as everyone else. Where will you go?"

"Where I'm needed. Morgana I'm going to give you one warning…"

Morgana nodded, "I understand."

Morgause was frowning at this exchange. Merlin wasn't leaving with them. He was warning Morgana? What was going on?

"Morgause, I'm going to warn you too. You will not return. Take Morgana and run, run as fast as you can. Don't look back. Harm anyone ever again and I'll come after you. Even think of harming Arthur and I'll come after you. And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my way. Understand?"

WHAT? What was all this talk about coming after Morgause?

"But we saved your life!"

Morgause was furious, her eyes wild. I doubted anything has told her no before.

"Morgana saved my life. You destroyed it. However, I'm letting you both leave and forgiving you past crimes but cross me again and you will regret it. Now tell me you understand."

Merlin was acting in a way I'd never seen before. Was this how he really was. It hurt to think that everything had been an act.

"If you think…" Morgause began.  
"Sister, let us leave in peace as you agreed. Please," Morgana said.

Morgause took a deep breath and clasped Morgana's hand.

"We'll be seeing you again."

With that parting threat they disappeared in a swirl of wind. I turned to Merlin but he was already gone. I spun around but he was nowhere in sight.

"He left Sire. He didn't think you'd want to say goodbye," Gaius explained.

I swallowed once again and nodded.

"I don't. Let's go Gaius. We are needed back in Camelot."

The old man was quiet on the way home and I respected his wishes. When I was asked of Merlin's whereabouts I said that the spell didn't work. That he had died. Gaius didn't correct me. We held a heroes funeral for him. I buried the memories of my friend that day. For all sense and purposes, Merlin was dead to me.

Little did I know that his ghost haunted Camelot quite often in the years to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, so this is the last chapter.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. My computer wouldn't let me reply to you. But thanks for your effort!**

**I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favourite/read this story. Your support means a lot to me and I hope you've enjoyed reading this half as much as I enjoyed writing it. You guys are the best!**

**Enjoy…**

_Three years later…_

Arthur

I lay with my wife on my chest. I didn't want to move, I was too happy here. Gwen shifted so she could look at me.

"What's on your mind, my King?"

I smiled down at her. I didn't want to spoil the moment but I never lied to her, not anymore.

"Merlin."

She smiled, "You know, you could try and find him."

It had been the night before our wedding that I'd come clean about everything. About how Merlin was alive and was a fugitive. It was Gwen who had told me what I already knew in my heart, I had to change the law. And I had, it had been almost year since magic had returned to Camelot. Merlin still hadn't returned.

"If Merlin doesn't want to come back I won't force him. I know I wouldn't forgive me," I stated.

Gwen looked sad, "It doesn't seem like Merlin not to come back. There's Gaius, the Knights, me and even if he was mad, and I stress if, he really cares for you. Sometimes I wonder if something happened to him…"

"No." I refused to accept that. Merlin was alive. "A lot can happen in three years Gwen."

She simply shook her head, "Not that. Nothing can make you hate family."

I didn't bother to point out that Merlin was never really my brother, no matter what she might think.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come."

My servant entered. His head bowed respectfully. I missed Merlin's disrespectful ways, he always kept me on my toes.

"Sire, there is a Lady in the throne room who asks for you presence."

I nodded and he left the room. Gwen and I got dressed quickly and made our way to the throne room. It was empty except for a woman, her face was hidden by a black cloak. The cloak, however, couldn't hide her bulging belly.

Why was a woman so pregnant travelling to Camelot to speak with the King?

"What can I do for you, my Lady?" I asked.

She stared at me and I wondered if this was her first time seeing the new King. I remember even those who I had lived with my whole life stared at me once I became crowned. She transferred her stare to Gwen before finally speaking.

"I would love a seat. I've travelled a long way."

Her familiar voice, even though friendly, sent chills down my spine.

She flicked back her hood and revealed the face of my sister.

"Morgana."

"Relax Arthur, I come in peace."

She was smiling, I could see no trace of evilness in her eyes.

"I should hope so. One must be desperate to try and take over the city while pregnant," Gwen laughed.

Morgana laughed with her, her hand rubbing her swollen abdomen.

"Where is your sister?" I asked.

I could not let my guard down. Not matter what, she has tried to destroy Camelot in the past.

"Dead."

There was sorrow in her voice and I wished I hadn't asked. What could I say to that, I'm sorry? I wasn't. And lying didn't feel like the right thing to do.

"It was a long time ago. Do not trouble yourselves.

"What about your husband?" Gwen asked.

I almost feared the answer.

"Tying up loose ends. He is so busy these days. He sent me here as I could no longer travel with him. I hope he will arrive before our baby does," I could hear the humour in her voice but also the worry in her eyes. What husband would be too busy to not be there for the birth?

"May I stay here? I understand if you wish me to leave…"

"Do not worry Morgana. Of course you are welcome," Gwen interrupted.

I was glad she had spoken before me, I had no idea what would've flown out my mouth.

And so it was settled. Many citizens of Camelot were wary of Morgana but I was surprised at how many were not. Many magic users greeted her like an old friend. They summoned up old jokes that had both parties gasping for air. When everyone saw that she had changed they accepted her with welcome arms, they had grown used to change these past years.

Weeks went by and still no sign of any husband though there was every sign of the baby. I was worried that she would have to do this alone. When I expressed this to Gwen she slapped my arm, stated that her brother and her best friend would be there. I was very glad Morgana had returned to my life, I hadn't realised how much I missed her.

Gwen, Gaius, Morgana and I were eating dinner in the throne room.

"Morgana, I was wondering… if you had seen Merlin by any chance…" I asked.

I had wanted to ask this ever since she got here but had been too frightened to ask. Morgana hesitated before answering, "I have. Last I saw him he was in a druid camp not far from here."

"They still have druid camps, when the city is safe?" Gwen asked.

Morgana nodded, "Some have lived in the camps their whole lives. They are frightened of the city walls. Others simply don't have the money to move."

I felt bad for them. This was my fault. My father's fault. I still believe he was a good King. He was simply wrong about magic.

"That's so sad," Gwen frowned.

"I wouldn't worry Gwen. I imagine the camps are shrinking in number, it won't be long before they are all safely in houses," Gaius explained.

The doors burst open. A panicked servant rushed in.

"A dragon, descending on the city!"

We all rushed outside. Sure enough The Great Dragon was flying towards the city.

"Please don't harm him! He's not going to hurt you!" Morgana pleaded.

I did as she asked and allowed him to land. What I saw had me, and many others, frozen to the spot. For climbing off the Dragon was no other than Merlin.

"Merlin!" Morgana ran (as well as a pregnant woman can run) into his arms.

Their lips brushed against each other gently. When they parted Merlin placed his hands over his growing child. Morgana caressed his check and they both smiled. Finally he looked away from Morgana and looked at me.

Merlin had changed so much. His clothes were well worn but were much fancier. He wore light blue and gold. Though I noted with affection he was still wearing his neck scarf. He looked away without a word and I felt pain stab my heart.

"Thank you."

The Great Dragon bowed, "You are welcome, Merlin."

With that he flew away. Merlin and Morgana, hand in hand, walked towards me. Merlin knelt before me. I knew Morgana would've done the same if not for her belly.

"Hello Sire."

He spoke to the ground. The sight made me sick.

"Since when do you bow?"

The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them. As soon as I'd seen Merlin, despite how much he changed, part of me fell back into our old pattern. Unfortunately that part of me was connected to my mouth. Merlin rosed from the ground, he still wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Well you are King now."

I considered this. This was the first time he had seen me as a King. It wasn't a new concept to me, just part of everyday life. I wonder how much he was noticing the changes in me… or would if he _looked at me!_

"It was a nice ceremony," I stated.

"I know."

I took a second to absorb that, "Wait… What?"

"Not as beautiful as your marriage to Gwen though."

"You were there… you saw…"

My mind had gone numb.

"Though my favourite had to be the announcement that magic was legal again." Merlin was grinning at the ground now.

Stupidly, I was close to tears. All my important moments, all those times I wished Merlin had been there and he was. Rather than burst into tears or hug him until he couldn't breathe, I pulled him into a noggy. He cried out and squirmed as I did. Many watching people laughed gleefully, our wives being among them. When I resealed him we grinned at each other.

"Welcome home Merlin."

"It's good to be home Arthur."


End file.
